A girl hidden among us
by nikonekonyan
Summary: It seems like Allen has a secret! What kind of mask does she have now? a bit OOC-ness sorry!
1. Uncaring Annoncements

A certain white haired exorcist had just sat down from waking up the morning after the black orders biggest celebration ever. Also known as the 'Holy Sh*t We Actually Killed the Millennium Earl' party! The black order had still stayed together at this point because there will still akuma around, and they order of darkness was still not entirely sure what happened to the Noah.

No matter, everyone was in high spirits and the exorcist table was practically glowing with happiness. Allen was eating even more food then usual and Lenalee and Lavi were chatting with great viger, even Kanda had a little smirk on his face.

"I still can't believe we actually did it!" Lenalee cheered

"I know! I thought that this day would never come! Now maybe we can all get love lives~" Lavi said dreamily

"Tch, Baka Usagi" Kanda said though he didn't loose his smirk

Lavi picked up on this immediately, "Oh!? Yuu~ Do you have someone you like?!"

"BAKA USAGI! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Kanda yelled, while drawing out his *Cough* *Cough* wife *Cough* Mugen.

Lavi started to run away while Kanda chased, Lenalee and Allen both laughed merrily, until they were interrupted by the sound of the cafeteria door slamming opened and the sound of yelling from a familiar smoker.

"BAKA DESHI!"

"M-Master!" Allen yelled as he froze stiff

"Cross?!" Lavi asked

Cross did a power walk over to Allen and stood towering over him. The whole cafeteria had quieted down to watch the rather loud interaction of the two exorcists with the most distinctive hair.

"I need to release the spell because I need you to do something with your old skills..." Cross said

Allen went pale as a ghost before Lenalee interrupted and asked "Umm...What spell...?"

"I guessing you haven't told them...?" Cross sternly asked

Allen shrunk back "N-No I wanted to wait till everything was over..."

"BAKA DESHI! YOU NEED TO ACCEPT IT GOD DAMMIT!" Cross shouted

"P-Please! Don't release the spell! I don't have anything planned! How will I explain this?!" Allen shouted

"Umm? What's this about a spell and Allen need to accept what exactly...?" Lavi asked

"Tch, knowing the stupid beansprout it's probably something to do with his raging hunger..." Kanda added cynically

"You people are either all idiots or my pupil has gotten better at hiding it..." Cross said, "Doesn't matter. Allen, you have to accept it! Mana is gone and your lying to your friends! Plus it's taking up my magic and I need you skills so I'm realising the spell no matter what!"

"Y-Yes master...I'm sorry..." Allen said before Cross put a hand on Allen's forehead and muttered something in a forging language before loudly saying "RELEASE!"

A bright white light erupted from around Allen, the entire canteen looked away or closed there eyes, they all looked back when they heard a some what mousy yet bell like voice ring through the cafeteria "D-Did it work...?"

(I don't own this photo)

The orders jaws dropped to the floor so hard that there was an earthquake

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The shout was heard through out the country

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The shout was heard through out the country

Allen...Was a girl...His/her hair had grown out and now reached Allen's back, Allen now officially had a bust and because of it Allen's coat had been pulled up revealing more feminine legs. Allen had a smaller frame and a bit more blush cheeks as well as pink lips. All in All Allen...Was hot...

"STRIKE!" Lavi yelled, "also, who are you!?"

"Uhm...I uh..." The voice of this new Allen rang out

"Idiotic order! This is the same idiot apprentice you all knew! Allen is a girl, I just used magic to make Allen a boy." Cross said as if it was the most natural thing in the world

"W-Why...? Why would you make Allen into a girl...?" Krory asked timidly

"By her own request!" Cross said before looking to Allen, "Why don't you get the 'Boy' to explain?"

"Tch! Beansproutella! Explain!" Kanda commanded

"I'M NOT A BEAN SPROUT AND DON'T JUST ADD 'ELLA' ON TO THE END OF IT TO MAKE IT FEMININE BAKANDA!" Allen yelled

"Allen...The explanation please.." Lavi said interrupting the deadly glares shot between the two

"Oh! Right, Ahem...Before I was adopted by Mana I was on the streets, in that time I disguised myself as a boy so I was less likely to get kidnapped or molested...When Mana found me he had already started calling me Allen...Every time I told him the truth of my gender he just laughed it off and told me I was a cute boy.." Allen said pausing and looking around

The whole order was staring with curiosity and a bit of pity while waiting for the rest of the story, Allen sighed, then continued

"I eventually thought after being called a boy so many times that I should just learn to accept being a boy, so I did! After Mana died and Master took me in it became harder to conceal being a girl from him because...I started to 'grow up' (Que 30% of the Black order cafeteria nose bleeding)...Master eventually found out, I begged him to make me a boy and he agreed to do the temporary spell as long as he could train me in one other art involving my femininity...Seduction... (Another 15% gone)"

"AHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHA!" Lavi burst out laughing "Th-The Beansprout! SU-SEDUCING PEOPLE!? AHAHAHHAHA"

"Idiot Rabit, I taught her pretty damn well...She can even seduce me if she tries.." Cross said

"I don't mean to be rude Cross but that doesn't seem to hard.." Lenalee said

"Tch! Baka Deshi! Go seduce Lavi over there!" Cross yelled at Allen

Allen nodded and started walking towards Lavi was still laughing very hard. The whole order was watching..

Allen got pretty close before Lavi noticed her, "La-vi~" Allen said before getting close and moving his hand out of his face.

"A-Allen? Wh-What are you doing?" Lavi stuttered out while taking a step back, Allen looked up at Lavi with a small smile while stepping forward and going on her tippy toes to say something in Lavi's ear (She's short remember x3)

"La-vi~ Fire and snow make the mood for a nice snow cabin where we could be alone~" Allen whispered, Lavi blushed and the whole cafeteria was surprised and was obsessed with there new form of entertainment.

Lavi took another step back while Allen advanced, this happened again before Lavi fell on to the cafeteria bench. This time Allen leaned down and had her face centimetres apart from Lavi's

"Do you know what we would do in that snow cabin?" Allen asked lustfully

Lavi kept blushing while sharking his head, Allen smirked internally but kept a straight face.

"Well don't worry, we would just be doing some exercise~ With out my coat though...I hope that's okay, sadly there's nothing under it...La-vi~ Do you want to remove my coat?" Allen asked

Lavi burst into red then fainted. Allen stood back up and smirked at the wide eyed eaters. Cross smirked as well.

"Allen...? What did you say to Lavi..?" Miranda asked

"Just the truth...Anyways I'm going to go into town, I haven't been a girl in a while so I need to get some bras..." Allen wistfully spoke "Guys! Would you like to come-"

Allen had looked around and the entire cafeteria was covered with nose blood and smiles of pure bliss.. The only ones still standing was some female finders Lenalee was blushing and crouching and Kanda was the only male still standing, more like leaning against a wall and refusing to look anywhere near Allen..

"Ah well, I guess I took it too far...Feel free to come with me, I'm going to go get money from my room! See you all when you wake up I guess!" Allen said as she walked off

* * *

Yay I'm done! I just was bored and thinking about random stuff so this kinda just came to mind! It's pure crack and just for fun! I hope you enjoyed!

~Nyko


	2. Township for the beautiful

"Lenalee! Do you mind coming to town with me? I don't know where any female clothing shops are, seeing as I have been female for less then an hour today..." Allen requested to Lenalee while walking out of the blood soaked cafeteria

"Sure Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed before asking "or should I use the 'chan' honorific now?"

"Either one works Lenalee-chan." Allen said with a bright smile. "So are you almost ready to go?"

"Oh yea! Just let me tell nii-chan where we are going" Lenalee said

"Okay! I'm going to make a list of the things that I need, London is right next door so we can just walk, no need for the ark!" Allen exclaimed to Lenalee before noticing a flash of light go off nearby, "ne, what was that?

A small 'eep' was heard before a male finder starting running away with a camera while yelling "THE TWO HOTTIES OF THE ORDER NOTICED ME!" In repetition

"Well that was weird..." Allen cluelessly said

Lenalee giggled then responded "I'm going to go tell my brother, I'll meet you by the docks cutie!"

Lenalee ran off leaving behind a confused Allen, and a nearby fanboy and girl who decided on a new yuri otp

~time skips, through time I skip~

Several cat whistles were heard throughout the streets as our two lovely exorcists strutted through the Camden entrance. Lenalee was a bit embarrassed but Allen seemed oblivious. Surprisingly Kumoi had not joined our two fair maidens due to 'personal reasons' (aka Lenalee kicked him into a wall and now he was stuck).

even more surprising is Cross was tagging along following about 10 feet back as well as Lavi and Kanda who feared for both Allen and Lenalee's safety after they had asked Cross why he was following and if he planned to do anything and he responded with the wording answer of: " I'm going with them for protection idiots! Allen hasn't let anyone into her pants yet, not even me, and I highly doubt that Kumio would sit still as I tried to overtake his cute little sister again!"

That, to Lavi and Kanda, meant that he had actually tried to partake in Allen and had also thought about trying to see what is under Lenalee's cloths! Even if Kanda doesn't like the Moyashi and the dragon girl he still wouldn't leave them to a fate of Cross's antics..

~the author is adding notation!~

Story time my dearest readers~

When Kanda first met Cross in the order (he was 16 at the time) he didn't speak very much, this was a problem and lead to a drunk Cross trying to hit on Kanda by coming into his room while he was sleeping then lying down and whispering

"Hey baby, let's have some fun..."

Short story long, half the order was completely destroyed that night ^-^

-the author has explained her notations and is now finished-

Lenalee and Allen started to chatter before the melodic noise from there mouths abruptly halted as large buff man came up with a smirk, he was practically radiating the aura of 'I'm a complete an utter annoying doushbag'

"Hey ladies, did you buy your pants on sale? Because at my place they'd be 100% off" the doushbag said while sending his eyes travelling up and down Lenalee and Allen.

Lavi and Kanda had heard and started to approach for fear of Lenalee and Allen slicing stabbing and generally mutilating this new human but Cross stopped them with his arms.

"What are you doing?! They'll destroy this guy!" Lavi whisper shouted at Cross

"Tch, Baka usagi is right!" Kanda said angrily

"Calm down, Allen knows how to handle this and I'm guessing so does Lenalee, they are both pretty girls after all! The exiting thing will be what they do next." Cross said through a smirk

Meanwhile Allen looked up into the mans eyes and smiled, "Oh wow, how interesting~ sadly though, both our hearts are taken,"

"Yes both our hearts are taken by someone~" Lenalee said with a smirk

Lavi and Kanda both had a look of confusion across there faces while Cross held a steady smirk, in fact, it looked like he was exited for something. Lavi and Kanda were both wondering, 'when did Allen and Lenalee fall in love?'

"Who? I could probably beat up your dumb boyfriends, I bet I'm way better then the boys you have now!" The man said in a demanding tone while fluffing up his own ego.

"Oh sir you don't understand! You see, where in love with each other!" Allen said while clutching to Lenalee who was hugging her in a protective stance.

Lavi, and the buff man's jaws dropped and Kanda's eyes became as big as saucers, in unison a loud shout of "WHAT!?" Echoed through London

"Yep~ Allen is mine and only mine!~" Lenalee said with a smirk while Allen turned her had and stuck out her tongue at the man.

"...can I watch?"

*whack*

"Lavi! Kanda! Get over here!" Lenalee yelled

"You-but!? How?! When!?" Lavi shouted in there faces with complete and utter confusion, Kanda was even to confused to make noise.

"Stop worrying, were not actually taken, it was just something me and Lenalee did on previous missions when people would hit on us." Allen explained

"People would hit on you guys while you were on missions?" Lavi questioned, "I could understand Lenalee, but you were a boy while we were on missions back then!"

"Yea, it would happen to me more often, Allen would come save me, but Allen still got his fair share of cougars and pretty young girls wanting a fling~" Lenalee chided through a giggle

"Lenalee-chan!" Allen whined as she blushed

"Allen...got ladies...?" Lavi asked

"Of cores Allen did! I taught well!" Cross butted in

"Tch, moyashiella" Kanda grunted

"SHUT UP BAKANDA! Allen screamed catching the attention of some nearby townsfolk

"Calm down Allen-chan! We asked them over here for a reason remember!" Lenalee coaxed

"Oh yea!" Allen exclaimed snapping out of it

"What do you want Moyashiella?" Kanda asked

"Grr! Fine! Lenalee-chan do you mind explaining also-" Allen leaned down and whispered " I don't know if you want me to temporarily claim Lavi or Kanda, I'll leave it up to you.."

Lenalee listened then whispered back "We can let the boys decide, I'm not fussed~"

"Your going to pretend to be our boyfriends while we are shopping for Allen's cloths so we don't get hit on!" Lenalee announced in a tsundere point

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

I hope you enjoyed,

Sorry I have taken so long to update, personal things to deal with! I'll try to be more on top of it! Please comment, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Creepers and Shop shelves

I already have done 5 chapters of this book (this beeing the third) but I don't currently have a decided ship! Please vote!

There is one vote for Allen x Kanda and one vote for Kanda x Lenalee! Vote and I will get the story up to speed very soon~

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Kanda and Lavi both yelled

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE GOING TO BE YOUR-" Lavi started to yell before Allen's hand darted over his mouth and muffled the noise

Lenalee continued like nothing had happened, "I mean what I said, me and Allen both don't want to get hit on while out here and we have two boys here who are fairly good looking and can pass as our boyfriends! Your following us anyways so you might as well be useful!"

"Yea! So if you ever see us getting hit on by boys your going to step in an be manly!" Allen announced

"Tch! Why would I do that baka moyashiella!?" Kanda chide

"You get to hit people"

Sold

"Anyways! Let's get going Allen needs some new undergarments and there is a store right over there!" Lenalee said while grabbing Kanda's hand and dragging him off, Allen followed shortly.

Cross walked up and stood by Lavi with a smirk, Lavi's mouth stood a gape.

"What have we done?"

"Got a hot chick to be your girlfriend! Now go! If your lucky, you might get laid!" Cross sneered

Lavi whipped around, "WHAT THE HELL CROSS-"

Cross was already gone, likely to go gamble and enjoy his time with some rather fuluxious women.

"What the hell is this day?" Lavi muttered before scurrying off to join his fellow exorcists.

~Breaking the line! Breaking the line! doof doof (Poorly made song references anyone?)~

Lavi walked in to see Kanda beating the crap out of some random guy near the stockings section, a creepy guy hiding behind one of the shelves for small undergarments, and Lenalee holding up a tape measure around Allens bust.

"Hmm...I don't think I can get a proper measurement through your coat, mind taking it off?" Lenalee asked

"Yea! Sure! I'm measuring you next right?" Allen asked for confirmation

"Yep! Oh! Wait here, theirs a second tape measures, lets do it at the same time!" Lenalee exclaimed

The creepy guy licked his lips, Lavi took this as his cue to take action as the two lady exorcists temporary boyfriend.

Lavi marched up to the man and with a surge of confidences said, "Hey, back off buddy, me and that guy-" Lavi pointed to Kanda who had stopped beating the crap out of that dude and was now leaning against the wall observing Lavi, "Are those two ladies boyfriends! So back off!"

"Oh, it's cool man! it's cool!" The creepy guy said, "buuuuut, wanna have a five way? That guy with the long hair kind of looks like a chick so I'm sure it'll be fine"

Lavi was now officially pissed off, he had known Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee for a long time, they had fought bravely and been victorious for there hardships and this d*ck bag had the audacity to offer that for his own greed!? No way was Lavi going to let his say that.

"What the f*ck did you just say?!" He asked sternly

"Dude! Chill! It's just woman!" The creeper tried to console

That made Lavi snap, he could NOT allow this creepy man to get away with objectifying woman, and he didn't. Lavi threw a solid right hook into the man's jaw. The man stumbled back with a shocked look marrying his face before it washed over with anger.

Lavi smirked as the man attempted to charge him, Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen, were all aware of the scenario and were watching intently. The man charged, Lavi side stepped before using his elbow to directly besides the man's side on his lower back.

The man fell to the ground before using a nearby shelf to lift himself up and charge at Lavi again, Lavi grabbed on to the man's torso before using the mans own momentum to toss him into a near by shelf.

CRASH!

The man hit the shelf, before finally standing back up, yelling at Lavi "You're crazy man!" Then booking it out of the store

There was then a silence spreading across the room before Allen asked "What did he do to make you so mad as to straight up punch him?"

"He was objecting you and Lena-lady as well as asking for a five way and saying Kanda looked like a chick..." Lavi stated while starting to pick back up the toppled over shevles

"Tch, Good job usagi.." Kanda muttered

"Thanks Yuu~" Lavi cheered before running away from Kanda's blade.

Lenalee and Allen giggled and watched for a second before turning back to each other and continuing there previous activity.

No one noticed the frighted shop owner who decided that she was going to go on a permanent break and sunk off in hopes of not being noticed by the exorcists.

~Authors note~

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it interesting this time! Also don't worry Allen will become the main focus again soon~

tata, my readers!

~Nyko


	4. Acuma and Admirers?

**-Allen't P.O.V-**

After Lavi had beat up that guy, me and Lenalee finished our shopping but we couldn't find the store clerk so we just left some money on the counter and walked out. We were now walking to get some cloths for me, I was pretty exited to look at all of the thing and started to lag a bit behind, Lavi and Lenalee were ahead chatting and Kanda was behind them stoic as usual.

Suddenly I felt my eye activate and spotted a level 2 Akuma about 20km behind me.

They don't need to deal with this, were having a nice day, this will only take a minute..

I was already behind them so I slipped into an ally before activating my innocents and using Crown Crown to propel myself on to a nearby roof and started sprinting at the akuma, it took me only a minute to get there but I was surprised to see someone already fighting it.

.

.

.

.

.

"Choji!?" I yelled. (Didn't expect that did you!?)

Choji was about the last person I wanted to see, he hated me and was very adamant about sandbagging me in any form possible, from tripping me in the hallways to directing attention on me to try to convince people to hate/kill me.

When I yelled Choji, he looked up and widened his eyes, giving the akuma a perfect chance to strike. It lunged forward at him and he screamed and curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

That idiot

I thought as I mentally face palmed, before jumping off the roof and using the momentum and my blade to slash through and kill the Akuma, I landed with my back facing to Choji, I then deactivate my innocents.

 **-Choji's P.O.V-**

I suddenly heard someone call me during a battle with an acuma.

"Choji?!" I hear a female voice yell

I look up to see a beautiful long white haired girl with the sun behind her so I couldn't make out the details of her face. She was a stunning angle...

Suddenly that damned acuma lunged forward to attack. I had the natural urge to hide but I did not! I just closed my eyes for a second!

When I opened my eyes, the angle was standing in front of me facing the acuma that then exploded! I was in awe

"W-Who are you..?" I asked while looking up at her

She turned around and I notice piercing grey eyes and...a scar?!

Allen!? No..Allen's not a girl...Weird...Well she's hot! so I guess it doesn't matter

"It's Allen, Choji..." she spoke softly just like a good angle, like I expected...

Weird, she has the same name as that 14th Noah Traitor

"Nice to meet you miss Allen...Your really pretty..." I complemented

-Allen't P.O.V-

Is he an idiot? Does he really not recognise me?! I have white hair an a scar across my face!? You'd think I would look kind of trade mark! Whatever, I'll let him figure it out on his own I guess...lol

"Thanks...See you later!" Yell before jumping on to a balcony then a roof to go back to find my real friends.

I hear him yell back "wait!" but I ignore it and keep going back to where I was before, after a minute of running I hear Lenalee shout for me and see her and Lavi looking around, I drop down into an ally and decide to play it off as if I got lost so as not to worry them.

I walk out and Lenalee and Lavi run over to me while Kanda just looks in my direction while leaning on a store's outside wall.

"Where were you!?" Lenalee yells, worry filling her voice

"I got lost.." I laugh awkwardly while putting my hand behind my head. I then feel Lavi put his arm around my shoulder.

"Typical Moyashi-chan~" he jokes

"I AM NOT SHORT! I AM THE AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR A GIRL!" I scream back at him while he puts up both hands as the sign of 'calm down'

"Che. A moyashi will always be a moyashi, even if they are a moyshiella." Kanda chides

"I AM NOT SHORT AND DON'T JUST ADD 'ELLA' TO THE NICKNAME BECAUSE I AM A CHICK!" I scream at him before smiling because I knew it was his way of showing he cared.

"Well! What are we waiting for! The cloths shop is just over there!" Lenalee laughs out while grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the store, followed by Lavi with both hands over his head and a large grin, and Kanda with a small smirk.

it was quite the picture...

Done! I'm sorry it's so short, but will be out of the town in the next chapter! I know I haven't updated but my life has been kind of REAAAAAALLY hectic as of late, anyways, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! Just remember that the Earl is dead (killed by Allen)

Thank you for reading my little readlets!

till next time

~Nyko


	5. A 'hairy' situation!

**I'm still not done with the ship voting, please vote on your ships! I hope this works for now though!**  
 *******

After a while of clothing shenanigans and fan service the innocence users made it back to the black order in tact and with more clothing. They had all split up to go to there rooms and set down there new attire and change because honestly, no one needs to wear a black jacket in summer, no matter how badass it looks.

 **Allen's P.O.V**

I walked into my room and started putting away my clothing before deciding on something more appropriate . I choose a white T-shirt and some forest green overalls with a pair of comfy black converse, I brushed out my long hair and pinned one side up with two large bobby pins.

After changing I called Tim to follow me and headed towards the cafeteria, the one place I could go without getting lost. On the way I met up with Lavi who was wearing a black semi-long sleeved shirt with a green button down, he was garnishing plain khaki pants with some brown boots. His hair was down and he looked rather charming.

"Hey Allen-chan! Like what'cha see?" Lavi joked

"Haha, you wish!" I blushed slightly and teased back at him

"Haha! Well! I like your outfit! When you were a boy you never wore anything short sleeved or non formal! It's nice to know you can let your guard down around us buddy!" Lavi smiled at me

"Ya..." I felt a warm smile cross my face before saying,"I do like your outfit though. It's cool and totally says Lavi!"

Me and Lavi joked until we met Lenalee a few feet from the cafeteria door. She was wearing a cute black short skirt and a skin tight short sleeved Chinese style top with a small gap and a pair of white flats.

"Hey Allen! Hey Lavi!" She happily waved us over

"Hey Lena-lady! You look good in normal cloths!" Lavi complemented

"Awww! Thank you! So do you guys!" Lenalee responded perkily

My stomach then made a rather loud noise and we all laughed and joked before opening the doors and all the normal noise from the cafeteria stopped and everyone stared at us. The awkward silence lasted for about 15 seconds before someone yelled out.

"Why are all the exorcists hot?!"

All the exorcist burst into laughter before slowly making it over to Jerry. Lenalee ordered a portion of pancakes, Lavi ordered some ramen, and I ordered my ungodly mass of food. Lenalee and Lavi headed over to the table while I waited for my meal.

As I was waiting a clocked figure walked up to me, stuck out a hand and touched my face. The clocked figure then removed there hand, made wheezing noises with a mix of giggling and snorts before dashing out of the cafeteria. How odd.

When I finally got to the table I sat down and heard the end of Lavi and Lenalee's previous conversation.

"Yeah, I guess there have been a lot of awkward silences around us ever after Allen revealed her true gender...Oh! Hey Allen!"

"Hey guys, BaKanda hear yet or is he being a grump-puppet for heaving to wear normal clothing?" I asked jokingly

"Well I made him wear something nice so I'm guessing he is sulking..." Lenalee replied

After a few minutes of ideal chit-chat about generic things a loud noise followed by a rather menacing aura filled the cafeteria as a rather brooding (yet well dressed) Kanda came in and got his food. He had on a white T-shirt and an open blue flannel on with a pair of black jeans and some black converse that matched mine.

"Nice outfit Kanda!" I tried to complement cheerily

"Shut up moyashiella!" Kanda yelled while brooding

"What did you say BaKanda!" I yelled while turning very quickly towards him rather quickly, turns out my hair had whipped him so hard in the face it had left red marks...whoops.

-third person P.O.V-

Kanda had gotten red faced then whipped his hair towards Allen. Allen whipped back. This started the biggest hair battle the order had ever seen, long locks whipped everywhere. A clash of black and white. A force field of fast moving threads made it impossible to get close to the two exorcists.

Lenalee had soon started to get upset at the fact that she didn't have her hair anymore and Lavi had done his best to comfort her while observing the, rather odd, battle currently happening right next to them.

A large bang as the two navy doors of the to the black order cafeteria burst opened and the orders other long haired exorcist, General Cross, endeared the room, the scent of heavy alcohol followed him like a moth to a flame.

"Where's my idiot Pupil?!" He yelled out

Lavi pointed over to the ongoing battle and Cross stormed over to the duo and yelled out, "Hey! Idiot apprentice !"

Allen, being to focused on the hair war ignored Cross. Big mistake.

Cross, already angry felt even more annoyed from being annoyed. He stomped up behind Allen then smirked. A feeling of dread washed over in Lenalee and Lavi as they watched in horror at Allen's ignorance of the situation.

In a swift motions Cross had slid his hands under Allens slender arms and was now feeling up her chest. Everyone but Cross didn't dare move. Kanda had started to yell "What's wrong? You-" but had appruply shut up, Allen had now turned as red as a tomato.

"Huh! They've gotten bigger! What are they now? Double D's?!" ;) Cross asked before letting out a jolly laugh.

Allen had passed out and slumped in pure embarrassment before her skin had turned ashen-gray and her eyes snapped open a gold colour. Her hair seemed to have been mostly sucked back into her head so it was back to it's length as a boy it had also turned black and her chest had shrunk. Her outfit also changed into Neah's normal outfit.

"Oh sh*t...Neah!" Cross yelled," Run!"

That was all the finders needed. They booked it and Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee had activated there innocents and were in a fighting stance.

"Cross..." Neah had said with a not-so-hidden calming rage.

"Uhhh...hi Neah..." Cross had managed out.

"You..You...You touched my beautiful adorable cute Allen's chest! Again!" Neah screamed

"Again?!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled in unison as an accusation aimed at Cross.

"I am Co-in charge of my pure innocent little Allen! The only reason I don't come out is because she asked me not too! If this is the way she will be treated by all of these people I can't have it! I got the catcalls but I won't stand for your antics on my sweet Allen's body anymore! I couldn't act before but I can act now! I'm going to kill you Cross then I'm taking my precious adorable Allen far away!" Neah screeched at Cross before jumping towards him with the Earl's Sword and destroying tables and chairs galor. (Did I mention Neah has an Allen-complex? ;3)

"No!" The young exorcists yelled before grabbing hold of Neah and trying calm him down.

"You can't take Allen! Allen's our friend!" Lenalee yelled

"Just let us talk to Allen-chan!" Lavi yelled

"No way in hell! I can't have my perfect ever so precious Allen with Cross ever again! Tim campy! Show a picture of something Cross would do all the time with Allen!" Neah commanded while snapping at Timcampy.

Timcampy had perched he'd himself on one of the dining tables and had started bringing up an image. Everyone looked over to Timcampy.

Timcampy showed an image of Cross with a drunken smirk on, one hand on a glass of wine one around Allen's lower back. Allen was standing in a skirt and black top, she was standing next to Cross, who was sitting, she looked annoyed and one hand was trying to push Cross off her. The exorcists noticed that Cross's hand was slowly moving down. The image blacked out.

Kanda looked like he was going to puke, Lavi's had a look of terror and both Neah and Lenalee looked fully prepared to kill the general.

Neah and Lenalee whipped towards Cross's previous location only to see him gone and in his place a note drifted down and landed on the floor. Lavi hesitated but went and picked up the paper before reading it out loud.

 _I don't need to deal with my idiotic pupil's creepy Allen-Complex uncle! Tell her that I'll need her skills soon. Also tell her I sent a some debt her way and that she needs to pay it in a fortnight or there may or may not be some people to come kill her. Bye ;)_

"Cross!" Lenalee and Neah yelled, Lavi and Kanda looked very agitated.

"Allen's waking up. Do not let anyone take advantage of her again or I will take her away and you will never see her again! I love my cute adorable Allen-chan so you better be careful with her!" Neah yelled

Neah slowly transformed back into Allen, her hair grew back out and she became a female again her cloths changed back and her skin paled, she fell into Lenalee's protective arms.

"Dear lord Neah's like a second Kumoi." Lavi muttered while Lenalee was trying to wake up Allen.

"Che! Stupid Moyashiella and her protective uncle with a stupid complex!" Kanda grunted

"I'm going to take Allen back to her room...then I have some business with Cross..." Lenalee said darkly

"I think we all do...he left us alone with Neah!" Lavi complained.

"Let's go. I will slice him with Mugen!" Kanda yelled

I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND I HAD TO GIVE UP MY DOG AND I GOT WRITERS BLOCK BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHIP YOU WANT! MAKE PLOT SUGGESTION PLEASE! And ship suggestions! Though this chapter is done! I hope it was okay! It was just a filler until I knew the ships and what you wanted to see! Please tellllll meeeeee! ;-;

Love you still readlets!  
-Nyko


End file.
